


All Encompassing Horror

by NazoFox2501



Category: Fear & Hunger (Video Game)
Genre: Agony, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dungeon, Fantasy, Fear, Horror, Insanity, Monsters, Multi, Orgy, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Psychological Trauma, Sex, Sibling Incest, Starvation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazoFox2501/pseuds/NazoFox2501
Summary: Kanan is a man that lives a simple, yet rough life with his family.  When his older brother, J'Aques, doesn't return from his work in Rondon's dungeons, he goes to investigate, not knowing of the true horrors that lie within.
Kudos: 2





	All Encompassing Horror

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a writing prompt on the "Fear and Hunger" Discord: write about one of the many victims of the dungeons, and whether they made it out or not. Unfortunately, my initial work was too long. Since seeing the "Fear and Hunger" category on AO3, I tweaked and added on to what I already wrote. Here is the finished product.

How much time had passed since I first entered Rondon's accursed dungeons? Realistically thinking, it must have been only a few hours. The fatigue on my mind and body, however, tells me that it has been days. Slumped against the wall of the stone, round room, I stare at the ceiling and try to remind myself why I came here in the first place.

J'Aques.

We used to be a simple, happy family: a father, a mother, and their two sons. Father was a farmer, Mother cooked and helped Father with his work, J’Aques, my older brother, was training to be a soldier, and I would hunt game for dinner and profit. Five years ago, though, Father fell ill. He stayed in bed, coughing and sweating from a fever. Most of the money went to the city physician, but though he tried his best, Father still passed away days later.

We all fell into a great depression, but Mother suffered most of all. She was already old, but Father’s death was the trigger of her mental decline. She forgot simple things, like her pie recipes, and she lost some awareness of her surroundings. I gave up my hunting so I could take over Father’s work and look after Mother at the same time. J’Aques, meanwhile, completed his training and was assigned guard duty at the dungeons outside of the city. I was a bit worried, since there were rumors in the city about vile, unspeakable things happening there, but my brother was adamant: with Father gone and Mother unable to look after herself, he would have to provide for the family, and the job’s pay was generous. He worked from dawn to dusk, and the amount of money he brought back helped sustain us. Life was taxing on us all, but this had been our routine for the past eighteen moons.

One night, J’Aques didn't come home. Days passed by in worry. I thought that, if something bad had happened, that someone from the guard would have come and notified us. One week passed; no one ever came. The only thing that changed was that the rumors of Rondon's dungeons became more frequent. Thinking back, J’Aques never did talk about his job. Were the rumors true? Did he know about them all along and chose not to tell me? Why hadn't he come home?

Mother was distraught. Every day, she would ask, "Where is J'Aques? Why hasn't he come home, Kanan? He was supposed to be back last night!" Every day, I would have to falsely reassure her before she would go into hysterics. We both knew that something had happened, but no one knew what or why. On the fifth morning since his absence, I decided that the only way I would get answers was to go to the dungeons myself. I had asked our kind neighbor, Laurine, to look after Mother while I went to search for my brother. Doting woman that she was, Laurine gave a loaf of bread to me in the case that I would get hungry on the way. With only that food and a vial of water in a simple knapsack, and my hunting knife (the bow wasn’t necessary, but I came to regret leaving it behind), I set out for the long walk to the infamous dungeons of Rondon.

I remember traveling through a thick fog before reaching my destination: an old fort that was converted into the dreaded dungeons. The stone walls were worn and covered with lichen and ivy. There was an unnatural chill in the air that gave me goosebumps. The dungeons gave off a bad aura, and I wondered how J'Aques could stand to work in such a place. The rumors of dark shadows and inhuman howls flitted through my mind. I had to rally up my courage before entering the darkness.

The moment I stepped foot inside, I was suddenly overcome with intense fear. The entrance was empty and unnervingly quiet, the air stale and cold. I wanted to call someone, but the unnatural silence made me afraid to make a sound. Something was terribly wrong, but I couldn't tell exactly what it was. At the same time, I was struck by an unnatural hunger. I remember the loaf that Laurine gave me, but though I was hungry, I had no appetite. I slowly made my way in, my footsteps echoing more loudly than they should.

The halls were in near complete darkness. Once in a while, there would be a hole in the ceiling to let sunlight in, which barely provided enough illumination to navigate the dungeons. I passed through empty offices and a kitchen that reeked of rotten food. It looked like no one had lived here in a long time. Where did everyone go? Why was it so empty?

As I thought about those things, I heard heavy footsteps in the distance. I looked toward the direction of the sound, but all I could see was a large, bulky shadow of something that was only vaguely human. Not wanting to find out, I carefully walked down a hallway away from it, making sure my steps were silent as possible. Already, a little voice in my head was telling me that I should leave. I pressed on, though; I was not leaving without J'Aques. I saw a door with sunlight peeking from the cracks, so I opened it and stepped outside once more.

I found myself in a courtyard with nude, rotting corpses hanging from several gallows lining the path to the next wing ahead of me. Bugs scurried through the decayed holes in their bodies, and a single crow was perched on one corpse’s shoulder and digging its beak in a hole where an ear used to be. I knew that executions took place in these dungeons, but leaving the bodies to hang for the scavengers wasn’t right. Did J'Aques know about these, too? All I could do was move on to the next wing.

The first thing I noticed in the next room were three Dark Priests. They were dressed in black, their faces covered by veils. They were each holding a lantern and were chanting in a language unknown to me. They were gathered around a stone pillar with a naked man crucified to it. From where I stood, I couldn’t tell if he was alive or dead. This wasn’t an execution; it was a sacrificial ritual. I remember Father’s physician recommending a Dark Priest friend of his to possibly help, but Father strongly refused, saying that those “monsters” do nothing but bad things with their magic. As much as I wanted to march right up to them and demand answers, I felt like they would easily kill me for interrupting their heinous ritual. I could only walk down another corridor off to the side.

I passed by several cells, most of them empty when I peeked in. Only one room was closed, and ear-splitting screams were coming from it. My heart was pounding so fast, it felt like it was going to burst from my chest. I didn't want to look, but I had to see who was there. I looked through the open window slot of the door and slapped a hand over my mouth to stifle my scream.

There were two people: a woman chained to the wall with several deep cuts on her body, and a short, deformed man that was slowly slicing his knife down her chest. Blood flowed freely from her wounds, leaving a puddle underneath her feet. When the man shoved his hand into his most recent cut and pulled out her intestines like rope, I turned my head away and ran. I should have turned back, but my feet took me deeper into the dungeons.

I vaguely remember passing by tables covered with rusty knives, saws, and other instruments of torture, as well as devices that had seen their fair share of death. In my blind run of panic, I suddenly found myself in a room made of bloody viscera. Before I could comprehend what I was seeing, one foot hit air, and I only realized there was a hole once I started falling in it. My screams echoed around me and in a few short seconds, my body exploded with pain.

I remember the loud snapping, screams hard enough to damage my vocal cords, and pain so excruciating that, for a brief moment, I had wanted to die, if just to escape from it all. I didn't know how far I had fallen, but I knew right away that my legs were broken. I screamed in the pitch black darkness until I lost my voice and could only whimper. I felt that it was all over for me. I was going to die here, leaving Mother all alone, and I still haven't found my brother.

As my voice gave out, I heard wings flapping, like a bat’s but heavier. They slowly grew closer to my direction. I couldn’t see what they were, but it was probably for the best. The last thing I heard before fainting from the pain was a gutteral snarl, followed by many, high-pitched squeaks.

When I awoke, I felt myself being dragged by my arms. Thanks to the lit candles on the wall, I was able to see where I was and what was dragging me. The thing that was dragging me was a thin, bluish-gray creature that looked like a mockery of a human being. It--no, he, as I could tell by his uncovered genitalia, had his head turned away to look at where he was going. Where we were at didn't look like the dungeons, but a mine shaft. Were there always mines underneath the dungeons? I looked at my legs and saw that they were mangled, with pieces of bone jutting through the skin. Seeing myself in such a state horrified and sickened me. With my legs being dragged against each individual board on the railroad track, I couldn't help but hiss in pain.

The creature stops and looks down at me. He grunts and lets go of my arms. As I sat up, I watched him pick up a large rock nearby. Realizing that he was going to hit me with it, adrenaline kicked in and I acted fast. I pulled out my hunting knife, grabbed his ankle, and plunged it deep into his leg muscle. He shrieked and dropped the rock, but I didn't stop my attack. I jerked the knife downwards and he fell to the ground. He struggled and let out a fierce snarl as I crawled on top of him and stabbed him repeatedly in the head. I only stopped once I knew he was dead. I crawled off the body and, knowing that I was safe for the moment, rested my head on my arm.

What was I going to do now? I still hadn't found J'Aques, and I was now doubting if he was even still alive. I had no clue where I was at, and I couldn't get far with my legs broken. Would escape even be possible at this point? I thought about J'Aques and Mother, and that was enough to allow me to go on a little longer. I put away my knife and started dragging my body forward.

It hurt to drag my useless legs against the tracks, and now my stomach was growling and aching from hunger. I pulled out the loaf from my knapsack and devoured it, not taking the time to savor every bite. I finished it to the last crumb, but my hunger wasn't even close to being sated. I briefly wondered what would kill me first: the monsters in the dark or my hunger. I shook my head; it would be all over for me if I kept thinking like that.

Crawling a few feet more, I found the first good thing in the mines: a lantern sitting off to the side with a tinderbox next to it. I checked the lantern and saw that there was still oil in it. Looking in the tinderbox, I saw that there were a few matches left. I struck one and lit the lantern. Seeing light up close made me feel a bit at ease. It would be hard to move forward while dragging a lantern, but I wouldn't be able to go any further without light. I continued on, eventually leaving the mine shaft and the lit candles behind.

Had it not been for my lucky find, I would have blindly fumbled in the dark. What I had found next was something I had not expected to see. There were dome-shaped houses made of stone and fencing that surrounded some plants. Odds were, this was where the creature used to live, and if there was more than one house, then there was more than one creature. I crawled over to the plants and saw that they were actually patches of moss. I didn't know if they were edible or not, but I couldn't stand this hunger, so I took a handful and shoved it into my mouth. It was bitter, with a taste of dirt, but at least I could chew and swallow it down. As I ate one patch after the next, I couldn't help but feel like a horse grazing on grass. It was pitiful to compare myself to a beast, but I needed something in my stomach. Unfortunately, eating all the moss didn't help, either.

I crawled to the nearest house and poked my head through the open doorway. Fortune favored me once more, as it was empty. I went in and pushed my body up so that it was leaning against the wall. Now was a good time as any to rest my tired arms.

How much time had passed since I first entered Rondon's accursed dungeons? Realistically thinking, it must have been only a few hours. The fatigue on my mind and body, however, tells me that it has been days. Slumped against the wall of the stone, round room, I stare at the ceiling and try to remind myself why I came here in the first place.

J'Aques.

I thought back to when we were kids, back when we used to play together with our friends, back when Mother made meat pies for dinner, back when Father brought in bountiful crops by the basket, back to happier times. Now, Father was gone, Mother was slowly declining, and J'Aques was nowhere to be found. I wasn't ready to give him up, to give up on him, and I certainly wasn't ready to die. I prayed, not to any god in particular, that I would find him. However, I couldn't ignore my own wavering resolve.

I knew it wouldn't be safe to stay in one place for long, so I grabbed my lantern and dragged myself out of the house. I soon came to a ledge with a ladder leading down. The light of my lantern didn't carry far, so I couldn't see what was below me. I could have probably climbed down the ladder if I put enough effort into it, but I felt like I was already pushing my limits; I had no choice but to go back. As soon as I thought that, a certain dread crept down my spine, the type that made me feel like I was being watched. I turned around and a hoarse scream came out of my mouth.

Standing a short distance away was another monster. This one looked mostly human, but it had a crow's head and its left arm was replaced by a long, jagged weapon. I hadn't heard it coming, and even now it was silent, doing nothing but staring at me with its milky white eyes. It began to noiselessly walk towards me, his left arm raised to attack. The only thing I could do was pull myself towards the ladder. Grabbing the thin handle of the lantern with my teeth, I gripped one of the rungs and swung my body over. It was hard lowering myself without the assistance of my legs, but I didn't stop until I was at the very bottom.

I took the lantern in my hand and looked up. The crow monster was standing on the edge, staring down at me. For some reason, it made no move to climb down the ladder after me. I wondered why--no, I should be moving, not thinking. I saw that I was on a landing with another ladder going down. I repeated the process of climbing down and finally touched solid ground.

There were more buildings and moss gardens, and I could hear gargles and grunting from the shadows. There were more creatures here, and though I couldn't see them, I knew I was cornered. I grabbed my lantern and made a desperate crawl somewhere, anywhere that wasn't here. It was futile. Six of those things ran at me with rocks in their hands. They were on me before I could even pull out my knife.

They beat me down repeatedly with their rocks, hitting every body part. They clawed at my flesh and tore my clothes and knapsack to shreds. I started screaming once some of them grabbed hold of my legs, and-- _oh gods, they're ripping my legs off! Too much! Stop it! No more! J'Aques! J'Aques!_

All at once, they froze in place. They shrieked and ran away without warning. I lifted my head up and saw that there was no trace of them. I weakly looked back and saw that my legs were still there. They were bleeding and only hanging by bone and some strands of torn muscle. I also saw the reason why the creatures suddenly ran away: the crow monster was back. I felt like my suffering was never going to truly end. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to die and let the pain end, but something told me that I should go on, to keep fighting: my survival instinct.

My body moved on its own, grabbing the lantern handle and crawling away as fast as possible. I couldn't hear it, but I knew that the crow monster was following me. I stopped when I came to the edge of a rectangular pit. A wooden structure was built above it with a worn rope hanging down. Maybe it used to be a lift, but now its existence served no purpose. There was a strong smell of blood wafting from the depths. I knew then that I only had two options on how I would die: let the monster kill me or fall.

I chose to fall.

I...was still alive.

The drop wasn't as bad as the first one, and there was something to catch me this time. My lantern had shattered on impact, leaving me in darkness once more. Whatever I had landed on, they weren't soft. I felt around and froze when I was able to identify them: bones. I reached out to move forward, only to find myself tumbling down until I hit the ground. The rattling of bones accompanied my fall; I must have landed on a big pile.

I was exhausted, too tired to cry. My throat was raw from all the screaming, my stomach was cramping, and there wasn’t a single spot on my body that wasn’t hurting. The pain, the fear, the hunger; it was all too much to bear. Why was I still fighting when I knew, deep down, that there was no hope for me? Mother would never see me again, and J'Aques...he couldn't possibly be alive. The dungeons, and everything below them, were filled with monsters and people gone mad. What had happened here? What had caused these dungeons to turn into a literal hell?

...Nothing mattered anymore. I wanted to close my eyes and let it all end, but my hunger wouldn't allow me to slip away, no matter how tired I was. I then thought that it would be best to at least end things on my own terms. My hand was about to reach for my knife when I realized that it wasn’t on me. The only things I had left after that last encounter were my shoes and shredded clothing that clung to my sticky, blood soaked skin.

I lifted my head up and saw light and moving shadows up ahead. There were faint sounds of grunting and moaning, and they sounded human. I had no more hope to hold onto, but I still dragged myself forward. As I drew closer, I could hear words being spoken: "Flesh...more...more...". I should have been horrified at the scene before me, but I wasn't.

There were humans, men and women naked except for the wolf masks and pelts that they wore, and they were all engaged in beastial acts. Some were eating the flesh of other humans, some were fucking, and a few were even doing both at the same time, regardless of the state of their bodies. That sight, combined with the smell of blood, made me... _hungry_.

No...they weren't eating humans; they were eating meat, fresh meat. _Meat. Hungry._ I drag myself to the least eaten carcass. The man and woman that were eating it stopped and stared at me. The woman growled at me, but the man quieted her by placing a hand on her shoulder. Grunting, she stood up and walked to another body to feast on. The man fondled one of the meat's plump breasts and beckoned me forward. I crawled over and allowed my head to fall on its bosom. _Soft. Warm._ I suckle on its nipple, then bite down.

Warm blood flooding my mouth. Tender meat between my teeth. _Ravenous. More._ The man moves away. _Delicious. More._ Hands spread my buttocks. Hot flesh forces its way inside. _Pain. Flesh outside. Flesh inside. Filling. Tearing. Devouring. Pleasure. Slurping. Thrusting. More._ Others have come. Hands removing the last shreds of clothing. Caressing my skin. Licking my blood. Nibbling my legs. Biting down. _Pain! Pleasure! Munching. Feasting. Fucking._ A vaguely familiar voice next to my ear. _Grunting. Moaning._ “...Kanan...Kanan…” _Flesh. Flesh. More. More. More!_

**Author's Note:**

> I realized later that the Wolfmasks are only eating, not having sex; I just mistook it as sex from some of their sprites. Though it contradicts the game's lore of the Old Gods, I decided to keep it for effect. (Though I am surprised there wasn't a combination of sex and cannibalism, given how far the game goes with its content.)


End file.
